


"Can - Can I go?"

by RemyWrites



Series: Pride 2019 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Demiboy, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Pride, demigender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyWrites/pseuds/RemyWrites
Summary: Each of the sides only has part of Thomas's gender. Every so often, even the prince deals with the pain of dysphoria.





	"Can - Can I go?"

Roman flinched slightly when Thomas said his name. When Thomas said  _ he _ when he said  _ princey. _ That wasn’t  _ right _ . It was too masculine, and today the nonbinary part of Roman, the part of him that was agender, was not appreciative of  _ anything  _ related to the masculine part. “Roman. My name is Roman,” the creative aspect said. Virgil looked at him sideways, and Roman could tell the anxious bean knew what was wrong. Roman knew Virgil usually was like this, it was why he wore a hoodie. Roman, unfortunately, couldn’t exactly go change in the middle of a video. 

Thomas gave Roman a curious look before he continued, but it wasn’t long before the video was over. To Roman it felt like ages. He sank into his room faster than he ever had before. Everyone noticed. Roman was summoned back to the living room before he had a chance to change. 

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked. 

“Why would something be wrong, Thomas?” Roman asked. “I’m your Creativity, you romance, your prince, your knight in shining armor. Why do you think that something is wrong?”

“Because one, you stuttered. Two, you looked very uncomfortable during the video. Three, I know you Princey. I  _ am _ you.” Roman flinched.”What’s wrong?”

Roman sighed. “I..... you are one person. You have one gender. We’re all only a part of you so... we only have a part of a gender...”

“You guys are all demiboys? Like Talyn?” Thomas looked confused. Roman nodded, not meeting his host’s eyes. They had all agreed that Thomas wouldn’t know about this. Logan would be furious. “So you.... are you dysphoric or something?” Roman nodded again. “And me calling you Princey made it worse...? That’s why you told me your name.”

“Yes...” Roman sighed. “You wouldn’t expect a demiboy who can have any body he chooses to be dysphoric, heheh...” Roman rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I’m sorry...”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Roman. If anyone owes an apology it’s me. I assumed that you were just a boy, and so I didn’t think using masculine coded words would be much of an issue. I should have asked, not assumed. That was my fault. I’m sorry.”

Roman nodded. “Can- can I go now..?” He tried to blink back the tears that welled in his eyes, but he knew Thomas saw them. He felt infinitely bad as the invisible force that had tethered him in the living room let go, and he sank down to his room. As soon as he shut the door, he started sobbing. His body shook as he grabbed the black and purple hoodie he knew could only belong to Virgil from the bed. He assumed the anxious side had been in while he was trapped with Thomas. He pulled on the thick hoodie, curling into a ball. He managed to change the fabric of the mindscape, at least for his room. He changed himself to look like Talyn. That came with a different dysphoria, but it was easier to cope with than his normal. 

 


End file.
